Talk:Beeware of the Kawaii Monsters/@comment-25196843-20150825224402
So far, this episode is awesome. It has an epic start, and multiple funny parts. Gonna comment it more slowly scene by scene. Hope to not miss much, but I am pretty sure I'll miss something. Always do XD The Venturers start at the Vip-Class, celebrating their first win, and Anorith the Old Man tries a dive only to crash with a floating squid... this sounds weird, but XD imagining the scene. Also liked the snakes at the solarium. I have phobia to the snakes, but when I see them at zoos, they're usually there, so nice animal-pokémon comparison. Then, we have also Beheeyem chatting with Victini. If I was Tropius or Aurorus, I would totally bring an extingusher. We're about to have a BBQ from another world... *kneeslap* Aaaand, as usual, Alien Mouths are wide, and he not only does the comment that screws it, but also asks for a drink before the execution. I think Victini sees him even worse than Ditto now. Then, Aurtropius scene. Aaaaaw. I really like this ship, it's really cute. It can be called "The Normal Saurs". They are pretty much like I imagine Tramey to be. Both cool guys, but friendly and kind. Same with those two. It's sad Tropius' weekness is ice... hope it can be solved. GHOSTBASTARDS! Seriouslly, the time Lester made me laugh the most. And calling Drifloon Dory.. totally. Poor Tropius, but. And Beheeyem discovering Ditto in the camera, and the barbecue of Victini is one of my favourite scenes, opens so many possibilities. Ugh, and ignoring Tropius... stupid Beheeyem... but I like him anyways XD Poor Bagon. That Squirtle lost his googles... hope he is ok... And Lucario totally looking like Knife in that scene. Missed some Oshapip XD Loser cass... Metang is slowly getting both Minun and Pory2 with Lester being not able to do anything at all. He's really evil... he did the Pory2 infection... “Incredible.” Minun complimented with glistening eyes for the awe “Metang, you are the most genius pokèmon I have seen in my life (actually, the only one -.-) I wish you would be our leader!” “Eh?” Lester blink-blinked. “Keep wishing, my only not quirky friend.” Hahaha Keep Wishing.... Heartomato and Plusle about to not be Plusle were also really funny. Victini mistakes his daughter for his enemy.. something's not good with you, Daddy XD and again, Beheeyem forced to compete at least Jo.. wait, Seviper is also forced. Venturers had really predictable applauses and LOL Inkay "I hate them". Anorith in... Seviper's gone out of her mind... but hey, with Gorebyss and Aurorus, maybe they still have a chance. I was a bit disappointed at Inkay not participating, cause idk, she's a bit in the background, but I like this team even with that, wanna see what they've got. Seviper and Beheeyem will totally be ruling it! XD For the Jigglers, stupid Piptney's reasons were funny to read. Oshawott and Ninjask were cool to be included, and also cool CHimecho and Squirtle, but less, cause they already had more shine last ep. Even with that, loved the swap, and how Squirtle called her Chimechanga XD. And the sprinkle hahaha Bagon having to guess the injury for him... Lucario WTF. Wanna see what he offers, and Bagon too. Hope this team doesn't lose, cause I like everyone left on it :( This team now has became my favourite... it has a funny bromance, the coolest conflict, the cutest ship and the fucking kick-ass Ninjask <3 Seriouslly, what's not to love about them, without bottomless Trashcan, SwellBird and ButtEllaFly? Leviathans... actually a big surprise. Lester is sitting down on a Lightbulb way.. guess he's even more unpredictable than I thought... But I am pretty sure there will be one or another Ghostbastard surprise. The twins were predictable, and I really like them. (Minnieeeeeeee Minun!). Drifllon was also pretty obvius, Porygon2 was probably the biggest shock of it.. Expected Metang, for his elegance, and because he could have a spotlight ep, but doesn't matter, I also wanna see more of Pory2. Lampent finally!!!! God, been waiting for more Lampent! I hope she comes out to perform with Plusle's selected most cute clothing and Beheeyem faints in love! BeheeLamp!!! Also more Lmapent and Minun! Negative duo! My conclusion is that even if the challenge is messed up, this episode looks like about to be AWESOME! EVERY SINGLE LETTER OF THE WORD!